


Let's play a game

by random_firework



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2015 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Sam, First Kiss, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Incest Kink, M/M, Pre-Series, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teen Sam Winchester, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, relationship establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean wants to put a smile on Sam's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play a game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 11th day of Wincestmas on Tumblr.  
> This is my very first smut so please be tolerant.
> 
> Unbeta'd, every mistake is mine. Don't hesitate to let me know if you find a typo or two.
> 
> Comments and constructive reviews are very much appreciated. You don't have to, obviously, but that would be great !

“Listen boys, I’m going to walk back to the motel, but you stay a little alright ?”

John gave them both a pat on the back then got out of the bar. Dean looked at Sam, who had spent the evening watching his glass of coke, like everything good in this world would definitely disappear if he drank it.

“Come on Sam, she dumped you, so what ? It happens, man.”

Sam sighed. “She did not dump me, Dean. I did.”

Dean squinted his eyes, trying to understand.

“Okay... And now you’re all gloomy because…?” 

“Dean, I dumped her because I was constantly afraid she would discover what we really do and think I’m a freak,” his brother answered, finally looking at him. 

“That’s a shame, I would have had to kill her for thinking that,” Dean said, a wicked grin on his face. But Sam was too far gone to even notice what his brother had just said. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I’m ever going to be able to have a real relationship. Sometimes I wish… I wish I was just someone else.”

A smile began to spread on Dean’s lips.

“Well, I think we can work this out, Sammy.” 

This time, Sam had heard him.

“What ?” he said, growing even more confused when he saw Dean putting cash on the counter for his beer. He was about to put his coat on but Dean stopped him.

“Stay here, I won’t be long.”

He didn’t say anything else and left the bar. Outside, he laughed imagining Sam’s face when he would realize what he was doing and tried to ignore the little twist in his guts. He was doing this for Sam. To put a smile on his face. Nothing more.

**

Sam didn’t wait for Dean very long, he hadn’t lied about this. He had drunk his coke, in the end, bracing himself for what his brother had planned to do. 

When Dean didn’t sit back at his previous seat, Sam’s brows furrowed. Dean ordered a beer and glanced at Sam, before turning back to talk to his stool neighbor. What was he doing ?

It lasted a few more minutes then Dean stopped talking to the man on his right and took an interest in a girl with blond hair and a bare cleavage who looked very pretty drunk. Dean kept glancing at Sam who decided to deliberately ignore him. Dean wanted to play ? Well, they were going to play. 

Just when his mind was drifting to Lucy and her eyes full of tears and frustration, the bartender put another glass of coke in front of him. 

“Uh thanks but I…”

“It’s from the man over there,” she cut him off before tilting her head in Dean’s direction. The latter seemed to have gotten rid of the annoying blonde and was now looking right at him, smirking, the little fucker. Sam looked back at him and rolled his eyes. So this is what is was, then. 

“Weren’t you guys together with an older man earlier ?” the bartender asked. 

“Uh no, they both left, it wasn’t him.”

“Good luck then,” she said with a wink. 

Sam didn’t have the time to answer, as Dean was already next to him. He wasn’t looking at him like the Dean he knew, so Sam figured that they were still playing.

“Thanks for the drink,” he said nonchalantly. “What’s it for ?” 

“Hey, don’t ask me, I wasn’t the one staring.”

Sam almost spat his coke out. He had heard Dean flirting with girls but it felt radically different now that it was directed to him. He cleared his throat to answer but Dean added: 

“My name is Dean, by the way.”

“Sam.”

“Sam, uh ? That’s a nice name.” 

Sam felt his cheeks turning pink. “Calm down, calm down,” he thought. “It’s the same Dean, your brother, who changed your diapers.” He tried to find something to say. He knew how to flirt with boys, he had done it a dozen times, but this was his _brother_ . 

“So, tell me, Sam,” Dean said, leaning against the bar. “What is a fine young boy like you doing here alone ? How old are you, 18, 19 ?”

Sam smiled for himself. Dean knew exactly how old Sam was. No matter what day it was, he would always give you Sam’s age with the right number of years, months and days.

“I’m 17, actually,” he answered, turning on his stool to face Dean.

Dean took a sip of his beer and shook his head. 

“Man, you really shouldn’t be here. This bar is full of psychos. And you, with your dimples and your shining eyes, they will want to eat you.”

“So that’s why you’re here then ?” Sam said, making his voice as innocent as he could. He leaned toward Dean to whisper: “You’re going to protect me from the big bad guys ?”

Sam repressed a grin of victory when he saw the effect his words had had on Dean. The latter looked destabilized for a second and struggled to find what to say but he finally answered: “Yep, your own personal knight in shining armor.”

Sam burst out laughing.

“What ?”

“Nothing. You make me think about my big brother.”

“Oh, really ?” Dean sat on the stool next to him. “Tell me about him,” he asked, just like Sam knew he would.

“You want to talk about my brother or…” Sam approached his hand from Dean’s and brushed it lightly “you wanna get outta here ?” 

He closely watched Dean’s reaction. Was he going to stop everything now or did he dare to go further ? His brother nodded and bit his lips, pretending he was thinking about the alternatives. But Sam knew Dean was a player.

“Okay, then, let’s go,” he let out, tilting his head towards the door. 

 

When they got out of the bar, Sam quietly laughed. To anyone, this joke would look very, very wrong. But for him and Dean, it felt normal. Comfortable. He whistled, faking astonishment, as Dean opened the door to the Impala.

“So, where are you taking me, cowboy ?”

Dean gave him a funny look. “You’ll see.”

They didn’t talk for most of the way. For some reasons, Sam felt shy. He knew it was ridiculous, but he was finally beginning to see what girls saw in Dean. He was kind, and funny, and smart. And his confidence made him really attractive. Well, to girls, apparently. Not to Sam. Not at all. They drove for a few miles, got out of town, and as Sam was growing more concerned about where they were going, Dean stopped the engine. 

Sam got out of the car to find himself in front of a frozen lake. Everything around was white of snow. It was beautiful. 

“So ?”

“This is where you bring all your flirts ?” Sam asked, trying not to look impressed.

“Maybe,” Dean answered maliciously while opening the trunk of the car.

Sam leaned against the hood and thought about how and when Dean had discovered this place. Was he alone ? Was he with a girl ? Did they did it in the car while it was snowing outside ? He closed his eyes. Why was he thinking about this anyway ? It’s not like he really cared about the answer. Stop thinking, Sam. When he opened his eyes again, Dean handed him a blanket. “We don’t want that pretty boy to catch a cold now, do we ?” Then he put the cooler at their feet. “Want a beer ?” he asked, taking one for himself.

“I shouldn’t…” Sam began before cutting himself off. His dad had warned him and Dean years ago to never, ever, accept drinks or food from strangers. But it wasn’t some creepy pervert picking up teens lost in bars. It was _Dean_ , for God’s sake. “But, yeah, okay, why not ?” 

Dean opened a bottle and handed it to him.

“So, you know,” Sam said casually, while taking a sip of beer, “when I told you about getting out of the bar, I thought you would bring me to your place, or wherever we could find a bed.” 

He tilted his head and winced. Okay, maybe this time he had gone a bit too far. But he wasn’t going to let Dean win. 

But Dean didn’t show any sign of embarrassment. Instead, he moved closer to Sam as he spoke. “So this is what you were looking for in that creepy bar, huh ? A man who you’d let have his way with you ? Is that it ?” His voice was low and heated and his eyes, full of lust, were locked on Sam’s. Sam was burning from the inside, unable to think straight, to take his eyes off of Dean who was close. Very, very, close. He was only a few inches away from Sam’s face when he murmured: “No one told you not to stare, boy ? Well I guess I’ll just have to teach you manners.”

“There’s a lot more you could teach me,” Sam said, still not thinking.

“Yeah ? And what would that be ?”

And Sam was still not thinking when he closed the distance separating Dean’s lips from his. The kiss was passionate, burning, perfect. He stood up without breaking the kiss to press himself closer to Dean. When he felt a hardness near his hips, he smiled in the kiss, knowing Dean could feel his too. 

**

They pulled back, short of breath. When he opened his eyes, Dean took a step back, panicked. Sam sat back on the car. His eyes were hidden behind his hair, shaggy because of Dean’s hand in it, so he had no idea what his brother was thinking. And that freaked him out even more. God. He had fucked up so much. He hadn’t planned for this to go that far. They were supposed to talk and flirt a bit at the bar then laugh it off and go back to the motel. Stupid, stupid ego that made him wonder just how far he could go. He had gotten so into it, he couldn’t even remember how it had happened. What if Sam had said something to stop him but Dean hadn’t listened ? Worse: what if Sam had felt pressured to do this ? 

When he realized his penis was half hard, Dean thought he was going to throw up. Not only had he overstepped the mark with Sam, he also had enjoyed it. He was disgusting, no better than the old perverts in that creepy place. 

“Sammy, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have, I…”

Sam interrupted him by putting a finger before his mouth. He whispered, with a shaking voice: “Don’t. It’s okay, Dean. I want this.”

He removed his finger and kissed Dean for the second time. This kiss was just as passionate as the one before but less rushed. Dean took the time to feel every part of Sam’s soft lips against his and to caress his tongue. At some point, he felt Sam take one of his hand and place it on his ass. He looked at him briefly, asking for confirmation. His little brother only nodded, eyes pleading. When Dean felt him jerk as he squeezed his ass through the denim of his jeans, he kissed him harder. Sam was moaning in his mouth and it was the best sensation Dean had ever known, but eventually, he had to stop.

“Sam, we have to get back to the motel or Dad is gonna kick our asses.”

Sam tried to hold him back with kisses and puppy dog eyes, but Dean managed to get them inside the car.

There, Sam rushed back on Dean, deposing light kisses around his ear and on his jaw. He didn’t stop while Dean was driving and started patting his thigh, up and down. The older Winchester tried to focus on the road but he couldn’t ignore the bulge growing bigger and bigger between his upper thighs. 

“Sammy, baby, I’m gonna crash the car, if you don’t stop,” he whined.

“You better stop the car then, don’t you think ?” Sam said in a teasing voice.

Dean sped the last few miles to the motel, parked the car, turned off the engine and looked at Sam. The latter threw himself at him, straddling his lap in no time. They began by kissing but they quickly found themselves grinding, half naked, while panting and looking in each other’s eyes. At some point, Sam asked, hands on Dean’s belt: “Can I ?”

Dean nodded. He was going to hell anyway, might as well enjoy the ride. Sam unbuckled the belt and freed Dean’s cock. Hands trembling, Dean did the same with Sam’s and took both in his hands, mixing their precome together. Sam’s head fell on Dean’s shoulder and he moaned against his neck. Dean was about to ask him if he was alright but it seemed so, so he didn’t say anything. He was too overwhelmed to talk anyway. He began to stroke the two cocks together but Sam pushed his hand away to take Dean’s cock in his.

“Let me do this for you,” he whispered.

Dean choked on his own saliva when his brother began to stroke it. He had had hand jobs in his life but this was completely different. It was _Sam_ . Sam with his shaggy hair, and his dimples, and his eyes. Dean almost came at the thought of it. He took his brother’s cock in his hand and jerked him off as the same rhythm. 

Needless to say, they didn’t last long. Sam came first, panting Dean’s name against his lips. Dean followed soon after, when he felt Sam’s cum splashing on his belly. 

They rode out their orgasm forehead to forehead, then Sam leaned back against the steering wheel. Dean took this time to admire his brother. Eyes closed, cheek flushed and drying cum on his torso. He knew he would never, ever, forget this. 

They didn’t talk as they wiped themselves off. They were both sleepy and ready to fall asleep on the spot but they made the effort to get out of the car. When they reached the door to their room, Dean stopped Sam. 

“So, you’re okay with this, you’re sure ?”

“For the hundredth time, Dean, yes, I want this as much as you do.”

“You know, you just have to say a word and we’ll stop, okay ?”

Dean had barely finished his sentence that he felt Sam’s lips pressing on his. 

“Okay,” Sam said with a smile, before opening the door and stepping inside.

Dean stayed outside alone a little while, staring at the night sky. Sam gone, he felt colder, but thinking about him and how happy he seemed was enough to make a warm feeling grow in his belly. The goal of this little joke had been reached. Not the way he thought it would, but still. He had put a smile on Sam’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
